Preparatoria Hogwarts
by Dixie Ulquiorra
Summary: la mejor preparatoria para muchos, Hermione Granger ingresa exitosamente y es seleccionada al edificio Gryffindor. Un amor que sera olvidado y un amor que nacera, porque ese chico de ojos grises la enamorara... lean y dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger es ingresada exitosamente a la mejor preparatoria de toda Gran Bretaña, la Preparatoria Hogwarts. Es una de las mas prestigiosas de todo el lugar, se dice que no cualquiera puede entrar, se mide las habilidades y capacidades del estudiante y requiere hacer unos cuantos exámenes y revisiones antes de aprobar el ingreso de un estudiante, a pesar de ser algo estrictos con este asunto, tiene un gran numero de estudiantes. La preparatoria consta de 5 edificios, cada edificio tiene un nombre, estos son: Gryffindor, donde están los estudiantes con buenos valores y coraje, además de buenas habilidades, los estudiantes seleccionados en este edificio dan mucho de que hablar; Hufflepuff, son leales y tienen una gran ética de trabajo, la mayoría de las actividades realizadas en la preparatoria son hechas por esos estudiantes; Ravenclaw, personas muy inteligentes e ingeniosas, la mayoría de los premios de ciencia e inventos se las ha llevado este edificio; y por ultimo, Slytherin, ambiciosos, fuertes y no se dejan humillar de nadie, los que están en este edificio por lo general son de familias muy adineradas y conocidas por lo que se dicen llamar: la casa del poder. Ellos no se hablan con los otros estudiantes de los demás edificios, solo unos cuantos. Y asi como es la mejor preparatoria, también funciona como un internado, por ende, los estudiantes pueden escoger sus habitaciones dentro del edificio en los últimos pisos. La arquitectura del lugar es muy propia del país, en especial el quinto edificio, donde se encuentra la oficina del director, habitaciones de algunos profesores, aulas especiales donde comparten clases entre algunos edificios, centro de convenciones, auditorios, sala de proyección, un gran Comedor donde se reúnen todos los estudiantes en ocasiones importantes, entre otras muchas cosas. Sin lugar a duda la mejor de todas.

Hermione estaba terminando de empacar todas sus cosas para poder irse sus 3 ultimos años a estudiar en tan lujosa institución. Gracias a sus esfuerzos se pudo ganar una beca para entrar y afortunadamente fue aceptada, la asignaron en el edificio de Gryffindor, esperaba con ansias partir temprano en la mañana y asi empezar "una nueva vida" como se decía ella en su mente. A pesar de que no conocía a nadie sabia que podría hacer amigos fácilmente, aunque a veces le costaba un poco. Por suerte tenia una amiga , llamada Ginny Weasley, ella venia de una buena familia y tenia muchos hermanos, solo conocía a Ron Weasley, que estaría ingresando con ella a la preparatoria, alguien que le agradaba mucho. Los demás hermanos no los había visto porque no había tenido alguna oportunidad de que Ginny se los presentara.

Amanecio rápido y Hermione se alisto lo mas rápido que pudo, partio con su familia hacia Hogwarts para poder despedirse, las maletas de Hermione pesaban mucho debido a toda la ropa que tuvo que comprar, a pesar de que se usaban uniformes, los fines de semana tenían que usar ropa casual. Hermione se bajo del auto y se despidió de sus padres con un tierno abrazo, un guía con una insignia de Gryffindor la esperaba.

-Buenos días señorita Granger, sere su guía en el dia de hoy junto con otros 9 estudiantes, ha llegado algo tarde pero la estábamos esperando, no podíamos empezar sin usted- comento el guía amablemente, el cual era un estudiante de ultimo año.

-Gracias, lamento mucho haberlos atrasado- dijo apenada poniendo sus maletas en el carrito que transportaría su equipaje hacia su habitación.

-Bueno, empezemos- le dijo a los demás.

El lugar era increíblemente grande, por razón se necesitaba de un guía, ella podría perderse con tan solo entrar al campus, a pesar de lo grande que era se podía notar todos los edificios. Recorrieron el campus, los edificios, el edificio principal, los centro recreativos, sin duda alguna aquel lugar lo tenia de todo. Hermione esta contenta de poder estar allí. En el grupo de estudiantes en el que estaba había un chico guapo que le llamo su atención, rubio, ojos grises, bien parecido y tenia un aire misterioso, la chica pudo notar como las demás murmuraban de el, y quien no lo hiciera de seguro estaba ciega, lucia fastidiado con todo ese recorrido.

-Disculpe- dijo aquel chico.

-Si Digame- respondio el guía.

-Tengo que ir a mi dormitorio, mis amigos me están esperando- exclamo.

-Pero el recorrido aun no ha terminado- le explico.

-Conozco lo suficiente este lugar como para no perderme- suspiro –Se me hace tarde, y todo porque esa chica llego muy tarde- la miro.

Hermione se puso roja de la pena.

-Bueno esta bien, puede retirarse- dijo el guía y el chico se marcho.

Hermione no entendia bien la situación, aquella mirada en cierta manera estaba llena de un ligero odio, al menos eso pensó. Terminaron el recorrido y se fue a su habitación. La chica tuvo suerte ya que le toco estar sola en la habitación y no tenia que compartirla con nadie, se sentía feliz. Desempaco sus cosas que ya se encontraban allí. A las 7:00 de la noche debía ponerse su uniforme e ir al Gran Comedor que se encontraba en el edificio principal, según, como explico el guía, al director le gusta hacer un banquete de bienvenida a todos sus estudiantes. Hermione se acomodo en su cama, estaba muy suave y tibia y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, alguien toca su puerta. Se levanta bostezando y abre la puerta y se sorprende mucho al ver a la persona que estaba allí.

-Hola Hermione, me costo mucho trabajo encontrar tu habitación, mejor dicho, lo difícil fue llamar a mi hermana para que me dijera que habitación te toco- el chico rio.

-Hola Ron, gusto en verte- le sonrio.

Ellos se conocían por Ginny, una de las mejores amigas de Hermione.

-Que haces encerrada aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo. –Deberias venir afuera y conocer a la gente- le propuso.

-Cierto, estaba quedándome dormida- rio.

-Vamos?- le pregunto.

-Si, por supuesto- respondio.

Hermione cerro la puerta de su habitación y se fue con Ron, no imagino nunca que estarían en el mismo edificio. En poco tiempo llegaron a una gran sala que estaba dos piso debajo de la habitación de la castaña.

-Esto es la Sala Comun, un lugar donde puedes pasar el rato con amigos- exclamo.

-Ron, alguien te saluda por alla- señalo.

Hermione lo siguió. Un grupo de amigos lo estaba esperando. Con la ayuda de Ron, pudo conocer a Harry Potter, un chico simpático, con lentes y muy gracioso, también pudo conocer a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, Fred y George Weasley y al parecer le encantaban hacer bromas, son de segundo año pero lucen muy mayores; a Neville Longbottom, un chico algo torpe, y a unos cuantos mas.

Hermione hablaba bastante con Harry, hasta pareciese que se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, a Ron le agrado eso ya que Harry es su mejor amigo.

Dieron las 6:00 de la tarde y los inspectores dieron la orden de ir a los dormitorios y cambiarse para el banquete de bienvenida. Hermione se arreglo rápido y fue acompañada de sus nuevos amigos Harry y Ron. A lo lejos pudo ver al chico que la miro con "odio" en el tour por la preparatoria, estaba rodeado de chicos grandes y corpulentos y una mujer que parecía un chicle_. "tiene novia"_ pensó Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione abría los ojos, ya era de día, los rayos del sol iluminaban su habitación, vio el reloj, 8:30 de la mañana. Se levantó y se bañó. Busco ropa para ponerse y tomo el elevador. El comedor del edificio estaba en el tercer piso. Paso rápidamente por el lugar donde uno escoja su comida, tomo unas tostadas, huevos fritos, jugo de naranja y una barra energética, pago lo que costaba y se sentó sola a desayunar. El banquete de la noche anterior fue algo esplendido, todo decorado, aquellas palabras del director, compartiendo con Harry y Ron, que suerte tenía en su primer día, lo mejor de todo es que mañana empezaban las clases así que tenía todo el día para conocer nuevas personas, conocer el lugar, entre otras cosas. Sin darse cuenta alguien la miraba cerca, muy cerca, y luego Hermione se asustó.

-Mira la cara que pusiste- ríe a carcajadas el chico.

-Ron, realmente me asustaste- dijo enojada.

-No te enojes Hermione, él es así a veces- rio Harry.

Los dos chicos se sentaron a desayunar con ella.

-Se ve que se llevan muy bien- dijo Hermione dando un mordisco a su tostada.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Harry.

-Nos conocemos de toda la vida- ron abrazo a Harry de forma varonil.

-Si se nota- ríe Hermione.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la preparatoria, en el edificio Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, aquel chico rubio de ojos grises que cautivaba a todas las mujeres, desayunaba con sus amigos Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, que de hecho no era su amiga sino como alguien especial, a pesar de su mala actitud y querer mandar la vida de Draco, él la apreciaba pero a veces no la soportaba y cuando se comportaba de esta manera simplemente la ignoraba.

-Draco hoy iremos de paseo por el campus y todo eso- sonreía Pansy a Draco.

-No me molestes- gruño.

-Los demás pueden acompañarnos- dijo tratando de convencer a Draco.

-Hoy solo quiero estar solo- dijo finalmente y no se dijo una palabra más.

Draco salió de su edificio y miro rápidamente por los alrededores. Habían muchos estudiantes en aquella institución, a pesar de que no cualquiera podría entrar, la cantidad de estudiantes ingresados realmente era inmensa. Dio unos cuantos pasos por el campus para alejarse del edificio de Slytherin, el cual fue seleccionado, miro al cielo y recordó las palabras de su padre.

_**-Draco, cuando inicies la preparatoria espero que encuentres a alguien que realmente valga la pena, que sea de buena familia, amable, cariñosa, y cuando digo de buena familia debes saber exactamente a lo que me refiero- dijo estrictamente Lucius Malfoy.**_

_**-Si padre- atino a contestar su hijo, Draco Malfoy.**_

_**-Si no encuentras a alguien decente para casarte, entonces la elección de tu madre se tomara en cuenta, no tendrás más remedio que casarte con Pansy Parkinson- lo miro. **_

_**-Pero padre, sabes que no me gusta ella- gruño.**_

_**-Por eso te estoy dando 3 años, no debe ser tan difícil. Cualquier mujer se enamoraría de ti- expreso el padre.**_

_**-Podrían enamorarse 1000 mujeres de mi pero yo no me enamorare de ninguna- respiro –Yo quiero poder elegir a la mujer que amo- hizo una pausa.**_

_**-Hijo, conoces bien la situación en la que estamos enfrentando, tu madre y yo estamos haciendo lo posible por sobrellevar las cosas, por suerte habíamos ahorrado para pagar tus estudios allí, y por suerte, te ingresaron en el edificio Slytherin- suspiro –Solo los que tienen grandes familias conocidas pueden entrar ahí- termino. **_

_**-Pero tú dices que puedo escoger en los próximos tres años, no tiene nada de malo mirar a las otras chicas de los demás edificios- explico Draco.**_

_**-Si escoges a otra chica que no sea de Slytherin, te ira mal hijo, la razón es porque no están en la misma clase social que estas tú, muchos de los que están ingresados a esos edificios no tienen dinero para pagar sus estudios, por lo que solo entran gracias a una beca, entonces hijo mío debes comprender que esas personas son de clase social baja- camino hacia su hizo y poso su mano en su hombro –Así que hijo mío escoge bien, o ya sabes con quien te casaras- dijo Lucius.**_

_**-Si padre, entiendo- dijo y se marchó. **_

"_Aun no entiendo porque no puedo mirar las chicas de otros edificios_" decía Draco en su mente.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba un pequeño lago y vio a una chica lanzar piedras por ahí, se acercó lo más que pudo para ver quién era y se dio cuenta que era la chica del día anterior que, por su culpa, llego tarde al charlar con sus amigos y se tuvo que quedar solo con Pansy, lo cual fue muy incómodo.

Hermione escucho un ruido, voltio y allí estaba ese chico que estaba en el tour en el día de ayer. Se miraron unos instantes, fue una situación muy incómoda.

-Sabes, por tu culpa hiciste que pasara una tortura ayer, no hagas esperar a las demás personas, es de mala educación- le dijo algo molesto a la chica.

-Es de mala educación regañar a alguien que no conoces- respondió Hermione –Bueno perdón por hacerte pasar esa tortura que dices- se disculpó.

-Soy Draco Malfoy- fue lo que dijo, Hermione se sobresaltó un poco ya que este chico le decía su nombre.

-Soy Hermione Granger- la castaña reflexiono, ese apellido lo había escuchado antes, en las noticias, en el periódico, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Yo sé quién eres- dijo la chica –Tu padre es la mano derecha del ministro y tu madre es-

-Si, como sea eso no te interesa- dijo Draco.

-No seas grosero- exclamo.

-Nadie me dijo que tenía que ser amable con todos- rio sarcásticamente el rubio.

-Pues deberías serlo, así tal vez tuvieses más amigos- Hermione recogió sus cosas, decidida a marcharse.

-Oye, no te vayas- Hermione se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.

-Dime- dijo la chica.

-Soy malo para hacer amigos- explico.

-Bueno cuando uno quiere hacer amigos primero saluda y se es amable, no tienes que ser grosero ni tratar así a los demás- estaba algo apurada quería regresar.

-Entonces lo intentare la próxima vez- dijo y se fue.

"_Que chico tan extraño, y ahora se su nombre_" pensó Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Había pasado un mes desde que las clases iniciaron, Harry, Ron y Hermione ahora eran los mejores amigos, siempre andaban de un lado a otro, comían juntos, hasta empezaron a estudiar juntos, aunque a veces se cansaban mucho ya que Hermione no quería dejar de estudiar pero igual de todas forman la querían, ella era muy estudiosa y tenía que conservar la beca. El grupo en el que estaba asignada la chica era igual al ser sus amigos así que compartían las mismas clases, además de compartir química avanzada con el grupo de Ravenclaw; y, educación física y Dibujo con los de Slytherin. Hermione aprovechaba esas clases para mirar a Draco, en verdad era un chico muy guapo pero no se habían hablado hace mucho así que Hermione se sintió un poco decepcionada y tal vez empezó a ver lindo a Ron Weasley.

Draco de hecho, estaba algo fastidiado con Pansy, tanto que le grito de una manera donde ella no se ha acercado más a él, haciendo que el chico se pusiera feliz, así estaría más tranquilo y encontrara a su prometida, ya había visto a casi todas las chicas de Slytherin y ninguna le llamo la atención, ni siquiera intento hablarles, realmente era malo para eso.

Un día Harry esta apurado buscando unas flores en el lago para hacer un experimento en sus clases de química, buscando en la hierba se encuentra con una maleta y unos pares de zapatos, mira a un lado del lago y ve a una chica con el cabello rubio, largo un poco ondulado, delgada y se veía muy bonita de perfil. La chica se da cuenta.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto la chica.

-Perdón, estaba buscando algo- dijo.

-¿Y qué buscabas?- pregunto la chica.

-Unas flores moradas muy pequeñas para un experimento que tengo en la clase de química- explico Harry.

-¿También tienes ese experimento?- pregunto –Creo que te he visto antes- expreso la chica.

-Supongo que estamos en la misma clase y no nos hemos dado cuenta- ambos rieron.

-Soy Luna Lovegood, soy de Ravenclaw, debe ser por eso que no nos hemos visto antes además tu eres de Gryffindor, lo veo en tu insignia- rio Luna.

-Soy Harry Potter y ya adivinaste de que edificio soy- le dijo.

-Las flores que buscas están en esta orilla- le señalo.

-Te lo agradezco- dijo Harry caminando al otro lado –Por cierto no tienes frio?- pregunto Harry indignado al ver a la chica con los pies en el lago.

-Un poco pero esta sensación me relaja, me libera un poco de mis problemas- comento Luna mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Problemas?- dijo interesado.

-Los compañeros de mi clase les gusta hacerme bromas, a veces son divertidas pero a veces se pasan- puso una mirada triste.

-¿No tienes amigos?- le pregunto.

-No- contesto.

-Yo puedo ser tu amigo- le dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-¿En serio?- pregunto –Pero te molestaran si te ven conmigo- dijo preocupada.

-Eso no me importa, no quiero que te sientas mal- expreso Harry.

-Gracias- se sonrojo.

-Bueno debo irme tengo que terminar mi tarea- dijo el chico –Hablamos después- se despidió.

-Si cuídate, cierra con llave la puerta de tu habitación y cuida tus cosas o puedes perderlas- le advirtió.

-Lo mismo te digo- y se fue.

Luna se sintió bien al tener a alguien con quien conversar, ella sentía que esa preparatoria no era para ella al ser tratada de esa forma pero gracias a Harry, las cosas podrían empezar a cambiar.

Poco después Harry frecuentaba con Luna para hacerle compañía y ella se sentía feliz.

-Chicos conocía a una chica muy linda- le comentaba Harry a Ron y a Hermione.

-No te enamores Harry, después quien te aguanta- Ron reía.

-No tiene nada de malo enamorarse o tener algo con alguien- dijo Hermione.

-A mí me gusta ver chicas en el campus, pero ninguna ha llamado mi atención- decía el pelirrojo.

-Hable con un chico a principio de año pero fue algo grosero y a pesar de que compartimos un par de clases no nos hemos hablado- comento la castaña.

-Déjame adivinar, es de Slytherin- dijo Ron.

-Si- respondió.

-Ya sabía, déjame explicarte Hermione, los de Slytherin tienen fama de no relacionarse con otros estudiantes que no sean ellos mismos, son criados de esa manera, ellos creen que por estar en una clase social superior o mucho más alta, deben estar con alumnos de su clase, así piensan ellos- les explico.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, los que entramos aquí ya estamos en una clase social alta- comento Harry.

-Si pero ninguno como ellos, son los más ricos de Gran Bretaña, tienen ciertos lujos en sus dormitorios y todo eso, a pesar de que nunca entramos allí, nos sacarían a patadas- todos rieron.

Hermione estaba contenta de poder hacer amigos, estudiar allí y sentirse bien dentro del edificio. Aunque le daba curiosidad poder conocer más de aquel chico llamado Draco Malfoy, pero si era de Slytherin, entonces no tendría oportunidad.


End file.
